I'm Glad I Kept You
by dizzydflashy
Summary: 16 years ago Brie Bella was raped and got pregnant but for some reason decided to keep the baby and named him Ares now she realizes that keeping him was a good idea because of how successful he is let's see where it goes from there Sorry if the summary sucks but hopefully the story is better
1. Bombshell

**_"Son I'm home" Brie said as she entered her home but got no answer_**

**_"Son where are you" She called again as she opened the door to her son's room_**

**_She noticed he wasn't at the house, so she decided to call him_**

**_Ring. Ring. Ring._**

**_"Hello" her son said as he answered the phone with a noticeable amount of fear and held back tears in his voice_****_"_**

**_"Hey son, where are you its 11:30"_**

**_"I don't know mama I-" he said on the verge of crying_**

**_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW" she said getting angry at his answer_**

**_"_****_Mama please its not my fault all I remember was I walking home and then I got hit in the head and I passed out, now I don't know where I am and my head is killing me". He said finally breaking down thinking that his mom was angry at him._**

**_"Son don't cry I'm sorry I yelled at you, but are you in a house?"_**

**_"No, not anymore when they left the room I grabbed my backpack and snuck out the window and im looking for a public place now to get help"_**

**_"Well do you think you're still in California, son?"_**

**_"I don't know mama I'm just really scared right now" beginning to cry again_**

**_"Ares its going to be okay I'll do everything I can to find you son, you just have to be strong and give me some time to do so"_**

**_"Okay, I love you mama"_**

**_"I love you too son, see you later"_**

**_And with that she hung up the phone and started crying knowing that her son was kidnapped and his whereabouts were unknown_**

**_So after about five minutes of crying her sister Nikki walked in trying to be quiet just incase her sister was sleeping_**

**_That was until she heard heavy sobbing coming from their room_**

**_"Brie... Brie" Nikki called to her sister_**

**_"OH MY GOD Brie what's wrong sis" Nikki said as she rushed over to Brie _**

**_"Nikki m-m-my son got kidnapped o-on his way home from school and n-n-neither him or I knows where he is" Brie said trying to control her sobbing_**

**_"Oh hell no somebody kidnapped my fucking nephew and his whereabouts are unknown" Nikki said with blood-boiling anger in her voice_**

**_"Yes Nikki but he's alive and away from the people who kidnapped him"_**

**_"Don't worry Brie we'll find Ares we just have to be patient... oh and did you call the police?"_**

**_"No I was going to until I broke down crying"_**

**_"Don't worry sis I'll call the police and like I said we'll find him, we'll get your son back"_**

**_"He's your nephew also Nikki"_**

**_"I know I just didn't know what to say because I don't want to address him as him"_**

**_"I know I understand sis"_**

**_"Ok ill be back give me five minutes"_**

**_On The Phone_**

**_"911 what's your emergency" the female voice said to Nikki_**

**_"Hello yes I was calling because my nephew got out of school at 3 today and he hasn't come home yet"_**

**_"Miss when was the last time you've seen or talked to your nephew"_**

**_"The last time I've seen my nephew was the day before yesterday, but his mother just talked to him about ten minutes ago"_**

**_"Okay miss I'm sending someone over to speak to you"_**

**_"Thank you so much I appreciate it"_**

**_"No problem its my job to help"_**

**_15 mins later_**

**_Ding Dong_**

**_"Who is it" Brie said even though she knew who it was but just making sure_**

**_"Its the Chief of Police"_**

**_"Okay one moment please" she said as she unlocked the door for the officer outside the door_**

**_"Hello miss im Officer Roman Reigns and this is my partner Officer Dean Ambrose"_**

**_"Hey nice to meet you two im Brie Bella but you can call me Brie, oh um come in please I know its cold out there"_**

**_"Thank you"_**

**_"Umm are you two hungry or thirsty?"_**

**_"No were fine lets just talk about your nephew" Roman said as he pulled out a notepad and sketchbook _**

**_"Officer, that's my son and her nephew" she said pointing to Nikki who was just coming out of their room_**

**_"Hello im her sister Nikki Bella and yes we're twins just to cut out future questions" Nikki said holding her hand out while introducing herself_**

**_"Hello im Officer Roman Reigns and this is my partner Officer Dean Ambrose" he said as they shook her hand introducing themselves_**

**_"Ok back to you miss lets talk about your son, first of all what is his name, and what does he look like?" Roman said while staring at a red puffy-eyed Brie Bella_**

**_"Well ummm, his name is Ares and he's 16 years old- actually I have a picture of him in the room give me one moment please"_**

**_A few seconds later she came back with a picture of her and Ares to show the Officers_**

**_"That's him right there officers" She said pointing to her son even though it was only her and her son in the picture_**

**_"Uhhh are you sure that's you're son miss I mean he looks-"_**

**_"Officer do you think I would be wasting my damn sleeping time and doing all of this for some fucking child that's not mine" Brie said starting to get angry from his comment_**

**_"I'm sorry miss its just that he's-"_**

**_"WHAT NOT THE SAME SKIN COLOR AS ME, DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, HIS FATHER IS AFRICAN-AMERICAN"_**

**_"Oh im sorry miss I didn't mean to upset you but where is his father?"_**

**_"He's in prison for raping me and getting me pregnant" Brie said putting her head down in sorrow_**

**_"Is Ares the child he put inside of you miss Bella?" Roman asked lightly grabbing her hand_**

**_"Yes, yes he is sir" starting to cry again_**

**_And without thinking Roman pulled Brie into a tight but comforting hug and as he knew Brie returned the favor and hugged him back_**

**_"Thank you so much for your help Roman I really appreciate it and you also Dean" she said giving him a hug_**

**_And with that Roman and Dean left the house and the Bellas showered and went to sleep and Brie praying to God that she gets her son back alive and in perfect condition _**


	2. Pipebomb

_**August 19, 2014**_

_**3:00 AM **_

_**"Brie...Brie...Brie wake up" Nikki said as she vigorously shook her sister trying to wake her up from the nightmare Brie was obviously having that woke Nikki up**_

_**"Oh My God thank you sis, that was by far the worst dream I've ever had in my entire life" Brie said crying and hugging her sister**_

_**"You had a bad dream about Ares just now didn't you?"**_

_**"Yes I did Nikki, and you know that you didn't even need to ask that. I just hope we find him so I can tell and show him I love him, because honestly I've been ******__unintentionally_ ignoring him. Come to think about it the last time I actually had a real conversation with him was almost a month ago so I wouldn't blame him if he didn't get kidnapped and just ran away."

_**"Brie first of all Ares would never lie to you, if he said he got kidnapped than I'm more than sure he got kidnapped and speaking of that we're going to find him especially with the help of Roman and his friend Dean, and second Ares loves you more than anyone on this planet matter of fact make that the whole galaxy, he wouldn't run away from you sis trust me he loves you too much and he knows that would hurt you and he promised he'd never hurt you let alone any other women on earth."**_

_**"Yea you're right Nikki, but I still feel like I've been a piece of shit mother lately and now I probably wont ever get the chance to tell him how sorry I am or how much I love him and how much he means to me. And I know you said we'll find him and I believe that but lets be real here we know the chances of getting him back aren't one hundred percent even as much as I want to believe it its just not."**_

_**"Brie stop talking like that you might not the best mother in the world to anyone else but that's how he sees you in his eyes and like I said before he loves and cares about you so much and he knows you feel the same exact way about him. And if the chances of finding him aren't one hundred percent than I'm sure it's at least pretty damn close.**_

_**"How can you be so positive about this Nikki I hope you know this is real life not some cartoon or movie where the hero wins then there's a happily ever after ending. I mean Nikki that's my son and I love him more than anything in the world, but I just cant be all happy like you are in a situation like this and that's why I said I'm not a good mother Nikki."**_

_**"Brie you're just tired right now it's three o'clock in the morning that's why you're feeling the way you are. I guarantee you if you just get some rest you'll be back in Brie Mode and Fearless like me like you were when you first found out about it I'm one hundred percent sure about that."**_

_**"Okay thank you sis for being here for me I really appreciate it" Brie said laughing at her sister's statement**_

_**"No problem sis now go to sleep okay, I love you" Nikki said kissing her sister on the cheek but a few centimeters from lips**_

_**"I love you too, see you in the morning, oh and you were too close to my lips on that one again."**_

_**"Oh I'm sorry I wont do it again" Nikki said seductively**_

_**"Yeah yeah that's what you said last time, but I'll ignore it this time too because you're my sister so I'm going to sleep like you told me to"**_

_**"Damn it you idiot stop trying to do shit like that. She's you're fucking sister for Christ's sake I mean if you're going to do stuff like that you should've just went for the lips and hoped she felt the same way about you. Even though you know she'll never love you the way you love her you should still try and go for that secret relationship you've always wanted with her." Nikki thought to herself**_

_**-0o0-**_

_**"Nikki wake up... Nikki wake up it's 9:30 I made breakfast for you" Brie said softly as she gently woke her sister up to eat**_

_**"huh... what did you say sis?"**_

_**"I said I made breakfast for us, well you so come eat if you're hungry"**_

_**"Wait you're not eating sis, aren't you hungry?"**_

_**"I mean I did say I made breakfast for you which is implying that either I'm not hungry or I already ate. So like I said if you're hungry I made breakfast for you." Brie said winking at her sister and walking out of the room**_

_**"Oh I'm hungry alright, but I don't think it's real food that I want to eat right now." Nikki said to herself getting slightly horny at the dirty thoughts and images running through her head. **_

_**Nikki shook her head realizing what she was just thinking about and just said and just proceeded to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth and get ready for the day.**_

_**"Nikki come on are you eating or not the food is getting cold."**_

_**"God damn Brie you don't need to yell I'm right here shit."**_

_**"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see or hear you come."**_

_**"Yeah neither did I, but it happens."**_

_**"What did you just say Nikki?" Brie asked raising her eyebrow at her sister **_

_**"Oh just forget about it for right now because I'm starving and I have no energy to talk right now. Can I just eat first because, like I said I'm starving." Nikki said before falling to the ground after her last statement**_

_**"Nikki are you okay... Nikki get up what's wrong with you, come on sis get up please." Brie said picking her sister up and bringing her sister to the couch to get her food for her **_

_**"Here Nikki open your mouth so I can feed you" Brie told her sister **_

_**Nikki still slightly conscious listened to her sister and opened her mouth as Brie gave her some of her breakfast **_

_**"Do you want orange juice or water?" Brie said pointing to the choices of beverages she asked**_

_**"Uhhh, may I have orange juice please?"**_

_**"Okay let me get you a cup first, okay here you go" Brie said handing Nikki her drink **_

_**"Thank you sis I really appreciate you taking care of me even though you're my little sister" Nikki said chugging down her orange juice and finishing the rest of her food**_

_**"No problem sis I'll always be here for you whenever or wherever I am I'm always going to be you're sister no matter how much we fight and argue with each other you know I love you and I know you love me."**_

_**"I do love you Brie more than anything in the world and I mean that from the bottom of my heart I really do I would do anything for you sis and I mean anything just to see you happy because I hate seeing you in a bad mood." Nikki said hugging Brie tightly **_

_**Sadly to Nikki their embrace was cut short due to a knock at the door, but still long enough to get Nikki worked up again, which is the only reason why she was happy it got cut short.**_

_**"OMG I know she didn't just do what I think she did" Brie thought to herself while going to answer the door since she felt her sister getting wet while hugging her**_

_**"What the fuck Nikki it was just a fucking hug why do you get so worked up over nothing, yeah but our boobs were pressed so tightly against each others and I might go as far as to say I felt our nipples rub together... You know what she's your sister and by the looks of it she's not very fond of what you call twincest... You know what fuck you I'll have my way with her no matter what it takes" Nikki thought and argued to and with herself**_

_**Knock knock **_

_**"Who is it" Brie said trying to find out who could be at their house at 10:00 in the morning**_

_**"Uhhh it's Roman again Brie can we talk-**_

_**"Hey what are you guys doing here come in" Brie said opening her door moving to the side to let the officer into her home**_

_**"Hello Brie first of all Dean couldn't make it today so I had to bring my other partner Officer Seth Rollins, now Seth this is Brie and Brie this is Seth" Roman said introducing the two to each other **_

_**"Hi nice to meet you" Brie said shaking hands with Seth**_

_**"So what are you two doing here"**_

_**"Well Brie I was out all night looking for any traces to find your son, but unfortunately all I found was this" Roman said handing Brie one of Ares's beanies with dry blood on the inside and back of it **_

_**When Brie saw her son's blood coated beanie she knew he was kidnapped and Nikki was right about the fact that Ares indeed wasn't lying to her and never would lie to her which caused her to have another breakdown and start crying again **_

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**"Oh thank you Jesus Christ it's finally daytime, now I can finally fucking see something" Ares said to himself as he got up to stretch only to find out he was in a bed once again**_

_**"What the fuck why am I in a bed again I could've sworn I was outside when I went to sleep last night"**_

_**"Yeah you were, but you really thought you could hide from us Ares. You can try to escape again, but it'd be useless because, you have no phone, no food since we made you eat all of it while you were still groggy. You know Ares I liked your mother because I thought she was smart emphasis on smart"**_

_**"Okay first of all how the fuck do you know my name and second you don't know my mother so shut the fuck up" Ares said getting angry at the dirt the kidnapper was throwing at his mother**_

_**"Oh yes I do Ares, Brianna Monique Garcia-Colace,but don't worry everyone in this house knows that slutbag of a bitch you call your mother and- **_

_**The kidnapper was cut off by Ares punching twice in the face and chin**_

_**"Don't fucking disrespect my mother and perverted bitch, or else there's more where that came from"**_

_**"Awww fuck, that actually hurt, Primo come get this one some gloves and take him to the ring he's getting a little feisty" The kidnapper said holding his jaw in pain **_

_**"Alright Carlito I'm coming don't get your panties in a bunch and you shouldn't have said my name just in case he remembers who we are"**_

_**"Well you said my name too, so just be quiet and take him to the ring so I can teach this kid about him me especially in my beautiful face" **_

_**"Wait wait wait wait wait a minute, Carlito Primo... Carlito Primo... HOLY FUCK YOU'RE MY AUNTIE'S AND MY MAMA'S EX BOYFRIENDS FROM WHEN I WAS SIX I REMEMBER YOU GUYS!"**_

_**"Ding!Ding!Ding! You guessed correct you little mamas boy we've been searching for you and you're family for quite some time now eleven years at that and now all that searching and waiting has finally paid off" **_

_**"Well what the fuck do you want with us exactly"**_

_**"Uh uh uh uh uh now is that any way to talk to your father Ares" Carlito said giving Ares gloves he can make an example out of him**_

_**"Fuck You you're not my father, my "father" is in prison rotting his life away for the next 25 years"**_

_**"Oh shut up less talkie more and doie" Carlito said as he proceeded to kick Ares in the face **_

_**Ares tried to hit him back but missed which caused him to get punched in the spine**_

_**"What's wrong with Brie's little spitfire she calls her champion, I mean you had all that energy earlier when I first insulted that cock sucking bitch of a mother that gave birth to a failure who cant even defend himself"**_

_**"I told you to keep my mothers name out of your mouth you dirty bitch." Ares said throwing a fake punch to Carlito following a real punch to the nuts causing Carlito to drop to his knees on the verge of vomiting**_

_**"Awww that's cheap just like your mother Ares" He said still on the floor struggling horribly to compose himself, but before he could, Ares just lost it and started to repeatedly punch and stomp Carlito un Primo and two other men grabbed Ares and literally threw him in the room**_

_**"You fucked big time you little piece of shit you really shouldn't have done that" The other men said in unison**_

_**"I shouldn't have what? defended myself from a grown ass man who tried and partially succeeded to beat on a sixteen year old just because my mom dumped his ugly, dirty, disrespectful ass... Or what I shouldn't have defended myself from a lowlife loser whose really upset that not only did my mother never let him have sex with her, but he just got his ass handed to him by a sixteen year old after talking all that shit about me and my mama, who he claimed was a failure and the son of a "slut"**_

_**"You know something kid you run your mouth too much Carl, Primo Hold him down I know how to deal with kids with mouths like yours**_

_**As Carlito and Primo proceeded to hold Ares down they noticed one of the person they were holding Ares for was unbuckling his belt**_

_**"Ummm John you're not thinking of doing what I think you're doing are you" Carlito and Primo asked their friend who's actions were making him suspicious of what he was about to do **_

_**"You know I have to do it bro or else he'll just keep running that big mouth of his" John said walking over to Ares with his belt in his hand**_

_**"Oh come on Morrison, I mean I know he's a chatterbox, but do you have to go that far"**_

_**"Really dude he's only sixteen and he's the same gender as you, there's other ways of making him shut up" Primo said with a tiny bit of concern for Ares's health**_

_**"Hey what are you guys... Holy shit you guys are disgusting I was just going to tie my belt around his face" Morrison said realizing what his friends were thinking was going to happen **_

_**"Oh ok I just kinda lost you there I thought you were going to try to do something else" Carlito said putting his hand over his heart in relief**_

_**"Eeewww no I could never bring myself to doing that to someone, not even someone so annoying and uncooperative as this demon here, I wouldn't want his first time to be with a man or any of his times to be with a man that's just downright disgusting" Morrison said as he finished buckling the belt on Ares's face**_

_**"Hey Morrison switch places with me real quick, I want revenge for embarrassing me in front of my family" **_

_**And with that Carlito delivered one blow to Ares's cheek which caused Ares to go unconscious with a extremely dark bruise where he had been hit**_


	3. Bad Mornings Good Nights

_**August 23, 2014**_

"Ohhhh... my head hurts really bad... where am I?" Ares asked himself weakly as he looked around to get a clue as to where he was at the moment

"Wait I know I'm not in a damn hospital, okay I knew they were borderline stupid, but this shit was just outrageously retarded" Ares said feeling that his chance of getting back home and seeing his mama increased by 100%

Ares' thoughts of escaping or being rescued were cut off short when he heard the hospital door open. Ares quickly turned his head towards the door only to see two female doctors, one with long curly blonde hair about 5' 5" the other about 5' 2" with long curly brown hair and were hugging each other extremely tight putting dirty images inside Ares' damaged brain

"Heey sweetie you're finally up... We thought you'd never wake up and we'd have to pull the plug on you baby" the blonde doctor said trying to get the brunette from around her waist

"Well first things first, hi I'm Barbara but you can call me Kelly and this is my assistant until she qualifies for being a doctor herself, April, but you can call her AJ and I- we will be your doctors until you're healthy enough to leave this hospital kay" Kelly said introducing herself and AJ

"Hello, and considering the fact that you're the doctors I'm guessing you already know my name, am I correct?"

"Ummm yes, but let's talk more important matters now... okay lets see here, okay honey you have a mild concussion, you might go through some pain upon lifting or laying on your back due to the injury on your back, and as for of your jaw I can't tell you its broken because its not, but it is badly damaged I'll tell you that's for sure, so do you know or remember how you got these injuries" Kelly asked with major concern in her voice

"Yes I was walking home from school then-

"Hey doc how is my son doing"

"Well other than the fact that he's in a hospital with an almost broken jaw, major damages to his spine, and a mild concussion, I'd say he's perfectly fine" April told Carlito with noticeable sarcasm in her tone of voice

"Hey I don't need you to get smart here just do your job tell me what's wrong with him and shut up"

"Why don't you shut up you fucking idiot and stop trying to act like you run shit around here because you don't" Ares said getting upset with how Carlito was talking to AJ

"I think you better watch your tone"

"Bitch you better watch your tone I'm not your fucking child so stop putting on the act like you're some caring father because you're not all you are is some sick desperate kidnapper who happens to be pretty angry that he can never get a girlfriend and if you do you can never keep her satisfied because of your many many flaws" Ares said knowing Carlito couldn't do anything to him due to the fact that he was in a hospital

"Hahahahahaha man that laughing gas you gave him must still be in effect I see hahaha man this kid id funny" Carlito said nervously

"Hahahahahaha hey guess what asshole... we didn't give him any laughing gas, his injuries were serious, but in no seed of surgery" Kelly said thinking that the man claiming Ares as his son was the same person who caused Ares's many injuries to his body and wasn't even his real father

"Well how about we make it a serious injury shall we?" Carlito said pulling out a large but concealable gun "Now who should I start with first these two beautiful doctors or my real target who happens to be you Ares?

And with that Ares jumped up at Carlito and pulled his gun-wielding arm down so that he couldn't hurt the doctors or Ares or at least not kill any of them, but as soon as Carlito felt Ares pull his arm down he fired the gun placing a bullet in Ares' thigh allowing Kelly and April to escape and hopefully get some Ares some help

"You're a fucking lunatic you know that you took a bullet for two girls you barely even know, but that was the only bullet I had you dumb fuck, now your death will be forced to be slow and painful so you can thank yourself dumbass"

"You know they say action speaks louder than words, so why don't you come try something and stop running your mouth" Ares said being cocky even though on the inside he didn't know how he would get out of this situation

"Okay you sarcastic little bastard if you wanna play like-"

"I told you, you talk too much" Ares said after punching Carlito in the stomach which wasn't as strong as he thought it was due to his gunshot wound which was making him rapidly lose blood and energy

"Is that all you've got little boy, oh that's right I hurt you're precious little leg didn't I?" Carlito said while kicking Ares in the leg causing him to fall on the floor "C'mon it cant hurt that bad little one try putting some PRESSURE on it" Carlito said while now stomping on Ares' wounded leg

Carlito started walking around the hospital room looking for something to make Ares go through some further pain, but as he proceeded towards Ares empty-handed Ares kicked him in the knee with his uninjured leg causing him to drop to the floor as well and allowing Ares to pick himself up and limp out of the room they were currently in

"Oh fuck this hurts, but I cant stop I need to get help first I need to-" Ares then found himself back on the floor due to the collision he had with a taller and more muscular man who happened to be a police officer "Oh sorry but-

"ARES... two doctors told me someone got shot on this floor but they didn't say who they just told me it was a younger kid... was it you Ares?" the officer asked as he tried to help a fainting Ares off the floor

"Y-y-yes he-he's in that room Officer" Ares said before fainting and being carried out on a stretcher by the same doctors he took the bullet for

The officer quickly pulled his gun out and rushed to the side of the door just in case he thought Carlito still had any bullets left, but when he poked his head in he saw Carlito struggling miserably to pick himself up off the floor while holding his knee, so the officer just proceeded towards him only to stabbed in the shoulder blade which angered the officer and made him punch Carlito with his other hand almost knocking him out cold whom the officer took advantage of and slammed the handcuffs on Carlito's wrist as he read him his Miranda Rights

After everything was situated and Carlito was arrested and another officer took him to get booked the officer had to get surgery on his shoulder and coincidently got the same room as Ares

"Hey Ares I know this is a dumb question but how are you doing kid" the officer asked as he turned to face Ares

"How is that a dumb question sir, because I feel amazing yeah I got shot but it doesn't hurt anymore, but are you okay officer? Ares asked looking at the officer's wounded shoulder

"Yeah I'm fine and by the way Ares you can call me Officer Ambrose or just Dean" Dean said shaking his hand with Ares even though it was hurting his shoulder

"Ummm Dean how exactly do you know my name?" Ares asked not trying to offend the one who kind of saved his life

"Well, your mom has been really depressed ever since you disappeared, I mean she hasn't left her house ever since the night she called us and told us you were missing, she misses you so much Ares?" Dean told Ares in a low sorrow sounding voice

"I miss her too except for when I was unconscious I was thinking about her everyday, thinking about seeing that million dollar smile she has, thinking about being wrapped in her arms like a newborn baby again, just being with my mama again, I don't want to see or hear about her being upset, I want to see and hear her being happy I love when she's happy, I love her period, and I want to see her as soon as possible" Ares said getting really excited

"Okay after my surgery is finished I will take you to see her alright"

"Alright, thank you Dean I know it's just your job but I still appreciate that so much"

"It's not just because it's my job, it's because she looked so broken without you and it hurts me to see a beautiful like her so upset, and second your smiling but I know you're still hurt and you miss her just as much, and it fucking angers me to see families torn apart because of people like that asshole I just arrested"

"Oh... well thank you again Dean" Ares said not knowing what else to say which left them to an awkward silence until Kelly came in holding Ares' crutches and behind her April followed holding needles and threads to stitch Dean's injury up

-0o0-

"Alright C'mon Ares lets go see your mama and put a smile on her face and a real one on yours" Dean said getting off the hospital bed and signaling Ares to follow him as Ares did

"Wait Ares thank you saving my life today I really appreciate it" Kelly said wrapping her arms around Ares' neck

15 minutes later

Knock Knock

"I'll get it Brie you just stay right here okay" Roman said while letting go of Brie's hand to answer the door, "Who is it"

"It's Dean I-" Dean was cut off by Roman opening the door while he was talking

"Dean where the hell have you been man I haven't seen you in a while?" Roman said hugging Dean not seeing his injury yet

"Ow ow ow not so hard bro, and I was told to go undercover for a while and try to find Ares"

"Roman who's at the d- DEAN OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" Brie said jumping at Dean and hugging him the same way Roman did but more girlier

"Owww not so hard Brie" Dean said again but to Brie this time

"I asked him the same thing and he said he was told to go undercover and look for your son Brie" Roman told Brie "And did you go soft on me in the process"

"Well first of all I got stabbed in the shoulder today" Dean told them as he took off his jacket and showed them the sling he had to wear until he recovered "And second of all I have something to show you two" Dean said before running outside and closing the door to get Ares but leaving it cracked so he could be able to get back in

"What the hell was that about Roman" Brie asked as she turned to face Roman

"Don't ask me I don't know the dude's a lunatic no one knows what goes on through that brain of his" Roman told Brie

The two looked up when they heard the door open up again only to see Dean empty-handed

"What happened Dean, I thought you were- ARES OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH SON AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Brie said tackling Ares while almost squeezing the life out of him, but stopped when she heard the crutches hit the floor

"What the fuck was that" Brie said getting scared at the sudden noise

"Relax mama it's just my crutches that you knocked out from under my arms"

"Oh my god what happened son why do have a cast and crutches what happened to my baby" Brie said starting to cry

"Mama don't cry, I'm okay please don't cry, I hate seeing you upset mama please stop crying"

"WELL I HATE SEEING YOU HURT SO DONT TELL ME NOT TO FUCKING CRY WHEN I'M LOOKING DEAD AT MY SON WHO'S IN A DAMN CAST BEING SUPPORTED BY FUCKING CRUTCHES YOU DUMBASS" Brie said getting angry at her son even though he was just trying to comfort her

"Mama p-please don't yell at me I-I love you and I just don't w-w-want to see you upset" Ares said starting to cry because his feelings were hurt at what his mama said to him

"I'm sorry son please forgive me I didn't mean that I'm just really upset to see you hurt, you're not a dumbass you're really smart and I mean that I love you too son and if you said you're fine then okay I'm happy you're okay and I'm happy to have you back in my life I love you, thank you Dean for finding my son It's great to see his face again and to have him wrapped in my arms, and you too Roman, thank you for keeping me company and comforting me"

"No problem anything to make a great mother happy" They said simultaneously

"Hey mama, where's auntie Nikki"

"She's at work, I mean we're both single and I was too depressed and scared to leave the house so she was the one to bring the money in"

"Oh okay and Dean are we going to go into witness protection since Carlito's friends are still on the loose"

"His friends?"

"Yeah I forgot to tell he wasn't alone when he kidnapped me he was with three other men their names were John Hennigan who call himself Nitro or John Morrison, another's name was Michael Mizanin or just "the miz" and the last one I don't know his real name but they were calling him Primo"

"Are you joking right now son please say you're not talking about the same people my sister and I dated like a decade ago" Brie said on disbelief as she was hearing about the people she thought she'd never hear of again

"No I'm not joking mama it's those same people from a long time ago"

"Oh shit we need to leave as soon as Nikki gets here Dean please it may not seem like it, but our lives are in so much danger now especially if they find out Carlito is in prison they're going to come straight for my son again now that they know what school he goes to" Brie told Dean in a extreme panicking voice

"I know, but we have to wait for your sister to get home from work so that we can immediately escort you three to a safe location for the time being okay Brie" Dean informed her

But coincidently right after he said that Nikki walked in the door looking like she was going to faint upon entering the house

"Good Nikki you're home we need to get our clothes and everything packed right now" Brie told her in a rushing voice

"Ummm what did you say Br- ARES OH MY GOD WHEN DID YOU GET HERE NEPHEW" Nikki said as she turned around to see Ares being supported by the crutches but still rushed and tackled him down like Brie did when she saw him "Sorry baby I couldn't help it I missed you so much, but what happened to your leg sweetie?" Nikki asked looking at the cast on his leg and the crutches on the ground

"When I was at the hospital today Carlito tried to shoot my doctors so when I pulled his arm that he was holding the gun with down he fired the gun and I got hit, but fortunately Dean was here and he saved my life" Ares told his Auntie

"Wait wait wait, we'll talk about the gunshot later, but did you say Carlito?"

"Yes he did now go pack your clothes and everything so we can leave into witness protection Nikki" Brie said getting kind of irritated at her sister "You too son"

"Okay okay I'm going sheesh" Nikki said sensing the irritation in her voice

-0o0-

"Okay everyone ready?" Dean and Roman asked everybody

"Yep lets go" Ares, Brie, Nikki said in unison

They then loaded their luggage in the back of the cop car as the entered the vehicle with Roman as the driver and Brie behind him and Nikki behind Dean, Ares was already tired from the events that took place so he decided to lay his head mama's shoulder. but to his surprise she pushed him off of her, only to place his on her lap

"I don't want you get a crook in your neck baby that's why I put on my lap baby, I don't want you to think I'm mad at you okay?" Brie told her golden child who was looking up at her smile forming on his face

"Okay... I love you mama and I missed you"

"I love you too and I missed you also" Brie said kissing on the cheek

"You too auntie Nikki I love you and I missed you" Ares said wrapping his arms his auntie's waist

"haha I can say the same to you too nephew" Nikki said giving him a short peck in the lips

"Eww why'd you that" Ares said wiping his lips

"I meant that in a motherly way nephew calm down" Nikki said trying her hardest to not laugh at his reaction

"Oh ok" Ares said quickly calming down and resuming his position back on Brie's lap

"I'm glad I kept you son"

Everyone except Dean and Roman fell asleep to get ready for the upcoming events they were prone to having


End file.
